1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack that includes at least two battery cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a compact secondary battery exhibiting high performance and reliability has been keenly demanded with rapid development of electronic, telecommunication and computer industries.
Particularly, the secondary battery is indispensable to satisfy demands for mobile communication devices that are lightweight, small-sized and continuously usable for a long time. Accordingly, a demand for a high capacity of secondary battery has been gradually increasing in the market.
The high capacity of battery can be obtained by increasing a size of a cell, or by connecting a plurality of cells to each other in a single pack. The method of increasing the cell size is, however, retrogressive to the tendency of miniaturizing the battery. Therefore, it is desirable to stabilize and improve the performance of the battery while the plural cells are used in a single pack.